


Disfruto

by hyuckmania



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark gets hit with a ball, Mutual Pining, Rugby player!Donghyuck, Slow Burn, idk how to tag, just gimme a change ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmania/pseuds/hyuckmania
Summary: When Mark said this morning he wanted to die, he wasn’t quite expecting to die like this: a ball thrown at his chest. He isn't expecting to fall in love with the culprit too. A sun-kissed, heart shape lips, light brown curling hair, smile worth of one million dollars, athletic figure culprit one.





	Disfruto

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's me ya boi with more markhyuck content, so before i start: jeno and mark are roomates, but mark lives in the first floor and jeno in the second one.  
> there are other idols mentioned as: yeri from red velvet and chan from seventeen (both of them are 99 liners!!1)  
> i think that's it, enjoy :)

When Mark said this morning he wanted to die (c’mon it’s been a stressful week, midterms and all), he wasn’t quite expecting to die like this: a ball thrown at his chest. Mark wants to tell this story in the future to his kids as a funny story, but for now, he doesn’t mind crying and curling into a ball right here. 

“Oh my fucking God.” Screams someone. 

“Lee Donghyuck, what did I told you?!” another one screams. 

Bodies start to get closer to Mark and he feels dizzy. He blinks once, twice, till he can focus in something, or for the matter, someone. 

“You ‘kay?” a boy in front of him asks. 

Maybe it’s the nearly death experience Mark just had, but he can swear he’s seeing the most beautiful guy on earth. He mostly has a funny face with all the nose scrunching and eyebrows frowning. But, dear god, his wide caramel brown eyes are looking at him for any sign of pain, his heart shape lips were moving, maybe saying something; but Mark couldn’t process them. His hair was the color you have left after dyeing it and the afternoon sun made it look blonde; everything in the boy was glowing. 

“I think we need to take him to infirmary.” 

It’s the phrase that makes Mark snap back to reality. With his face and neck red he gets up. The honey-skin guy takes his bag from the floor and helps him to sit in a bench. He does a sign to the rest of the group and all of them leave. Mark finds so interesting his new white converse, so he keeps his eyes glued to them. 

The other boy clears his throat before speaking. 

“Uh, sorry about the ball. I totally didn’t see you.” His voice dropping sweetness and guiltiness in both parts. Mark feel his throat dry before speaking. 

“Yeah, I was _totally_ looking to die before midterms.” He says, his voice filled with sarcasm and just a little bit of angriness, because just now, it has sink to him he was punched with a fucking rugby ball in the chest. 

“Um,” the other boy looks uncomfortable and apologetic. Now that adrenaline is gone, Mark feels the urge to leave the hell out of here before he starts crying, because damn this shit hurts. Without a word, he takes his bag from the lap of the other and starts leaving. Mark feels a hand in his wrist and turns back. “I’m really sorry and I don’t know how to choose the right words, but is okay if invite you for dinner? Sushi, ramen, whatever you want.” 

“Why?” 

The honey and sun-kissed boy grins for a brief second before he talks. “Because I hit you with a ball and it’s my fault for not seeing where I throw the ball, and I’m really sorry, and you look like you wanna kill me, and honest to god I don’t want be assassinated just when I started college. My name’s Donghyuck, by the way.” 

Mark is astonished. Is this what happens to you when you experience death? Good looking boys invite you out? 

Wait, lemme rephrase that: Good looking, sun-kissed skin, heart shape lips, light brown curling hair, smile worth of one million dollars, athletic figure _invites_ you out? 

“So, what do you say? Tomorrow after 5 works for you?” Donghyuck steps closer with a soft expression in his face. 

“No,” Donghyuck’s lips tremble and his eyes show his disappointment. “I promised a friend to help him out with his art project, but I can make it after 6-ish maybe.” He tries to give him a little smile. Donghyuck eyes light up like a Christmas tree. 

“Y-yeah, sure, totally! Can I have your number?” He pauses and takes his phone out from his gym shorts. “Here, I’ll text you the details.” 

Mark types his number quickly and saves it as “Mark Who I Almost Killed”. Donghyuck laughs. It’s a really wonderful sound, beamed and high pitched. Mark feels his ears burn. 

Someone from the team calls for him and he rolls his eyes. “See ya, Mark!” waves Donghyuck before running to his friends. 

“See ya.” He whispers, watching his back leaving, just because… damn, homeboy is really build up. Before Mark continues walking, he looks for his phone in his bag and opens the group chat. 

**_let’s go lesbians_**

**_(34 messages unread)_**

**mark [15:12]**

rmb when i said i wanted to die this morning 

i almost did 

**yeri [15:12]**

fucking about time 

**chan [15:13]**

were u late to mr min class again 

**lucas [15:13]**

dude wtf ??? 

we have a project due to next week ??? 

don’t die yet ffs 

**mark [15:15]**

hate y’all 

* 

Six hours after the incident, Mark is a ball of anxiety. Would he call him? _No, he said he would text_ , he remembers to himself. But did he say when? Is he still training? What could be his major? He’s a freshman, right? He said he didn’t wanted to die just when he started college. That could explain why Mark haven’t seen him in campus before. 

“Can you stop that?” screams his roommate, Jeno. “I literally can hear you overthinking.” 

Mark clicks his tongue. “You don’t understand. If you- he was- like….” Mark screams in his pillow, his homework long forgotten next to him. 

Jeno rolls his eyes, before jumping in Mark’s bed. “Relax, he said he would text, right? After that you two would go in a date-” 

“It’s not a date.” Interrupts Mark. 

“Yeah, right, just two bros chilling in a ramen place.” Laughs Jeno, and Mark really wants to punch his eye-smile and take it away from him. “And then you can ask him all the questions you have in that head of yours.” Jeno pets Mark hair, a familiar gest that tends to calm him down. 

In that moment, Mark’s phone lights up with a notification. 

Jeno would say Mark let a scream out of his lungs that could be heard upstairs, but Mark, of course, would deny it. 

**unknown number [21:46]**

hey,,,, it’s donghyukc 

donghyuck*** 

shit sorry it got so late and the hyungs wanted to eat 

but uh 

sorry again for today 

are u still up for ramen? 

Mark waits a heartbeat before replying. 

**mark [21:47]**

hi donghyuck 

yeah sure 

i’d like that 

**donghyuck [21:47]**

awesome!!! 

i can pick u up ?? 

**mark [21:48]**

uhh, sure, i’ll be @ library first floor 

**donghyuck [21:48]**

it’s a date then :D 

Mark really doesn’t want to panic but he does. So, like the good millennial he is, he goes to his friends group chat. 

**_let’s go lesbians_**

**_(9 messages unread)_**

**mark [21:50]**

YSDFHSHGAS 

THI IT 

MARK IS FOUND DEATH INA DTIHC 

GODNIGHT 

**yeri [21:51]**

idk if should worry… 

**jeno [21:51]**

i think he’s crying 

**lucas [21:52]**

bro wtf???? 

Should I come over??? 

**mark [21:54]**

[screenshot sent] 

UNKNESS HE SAID IT’S A DTE 

**yeri [21:54]**

isn’t he the one that almost killed u??? 

**chan [21:54]**

omg congratzzz marksus 

u finally scored a date 

it’s been 84 years…. 

**mark [21:55]**

ur words can’t hurt me bc i cant read 

**renjun [21:56]**

omg whomst’ve 

is he cute 

do u have a picture of him 

show us u coward 

**mark [21:56]**

why would i have a photo of him 

**jaemin [21:57]**

for a person that’s doing pre-med u sure don’t use your braincells 

ask him a photo for ur contact info 

So Mark does as he’s told and prays to all the gays gods to help him out with this one. 

**mark [21:59]**

uhhh, donghyuck 

**donghyuck [21:59]**

after almost killing u i think u can call me hyuck 

**mark [22:00]**

sure,,, hyuck 

can i have a photo of u? for the contact info and all 

**donghyuck [22:00]**

u could just say you wanted a selca of me but yeah 

[[image]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fe4abc748145ab5f06324e7d5ce2f1c0/tumblr_pdopioFq5Y1x4t4b6o1_500.jpg)

can i have one of u ? 

**mark [22:04]**

yeah 

u look cute 

**donghyuck [22:04]**

ik im cute hihi 

so? 

**mark [22:04]**

[[image]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/efbf6e262531fb07e3dc594b9909f0a1/tumblr_p64tg2AnRI1wnb7rto1_500.jpg)

* 

After that they keep talking and talking. And so far, this is what Mark finds out about Donghyuck: 

1\. He’s a freshman in Law, because he’s witty and honest (in Donghyuck words). For Mark, he sounds like a brat (a cute one, if you want to ask). 

2\. He likes to sing and his favorite singer is Michael Jackson. He thinks of it as a hobby, though. Because he really likes law and politics. (Mark finds it so amusing, a man with interest in politics and music?). 

3\. He’s been playing rugby since middle school and he has never thrown a ball to someone before. Johnny, his best friend, told him to be careful, because Donghyuck didn’t knew his own strength. (“Those hours in gym are finally paying off”, said Donghyuck. In Mark’s humble opinion, Donghyuck didn’t’ need to brag about his biceps and thigs.) 

4\. Donghyuck’s a year younger than Mark, but he doesn’t wants to call him “hyung” because it would ruin their “mood”. (Not like Mark really cares). 

And the most important one: 5. He’s single and available. And really dateable. 

* 

_It’s not a date_ , Mark repeats to himself while he waits for Donghyuck to arrive. It’s just an…. Appointment between two acquaintances. Like Donghyuck said, he just wants to apologize and a dinner meeting is a good way to do it. Right? 

That doesn’t mean Mark didn’t try his best to dress for today: ripped black jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and converses. He tried to style his hair differently too and pushed his hair back, leaving his forehead exposed. His friends clapped for his outfit and told him “to get that D”. Whatever that means. 

“Looking hella good, Mark.” Donghyuck appeared in Mark’s line of vision. 

Mark almost, and that’s the keyword, _almost_ gasped. 

Who in his sane state let him go around campus dressed like that? Not to be rude or anything, but a person shouldn’t be able to look so good with a pink turtleneck, denim jacket and white jeans, but, Donghyuck… Donghyuck fucking does. 

“I could say the same.” He breaths out. Donghyuck cheeks tint pink, he looks nervous too, which calms Mark. “So, where are you taking me?” 

Donghyuck grins mischievously and takes his wrist. “Let’s go.” He sings, leading Mark outside the library. “There’s a good ramen place a few blocks from here. Do you mind walking?” 

“No, it’s okay.” _As long you take my hand_ , he thinks. Donghyuck looks at him like Mark hold the moon and stars in his eyes. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks. 

Mark knows right there he’s screwed up. 

* 

“Mark?” Donghyuck says after ordering. His chin resting in his hands and his eyes looking at him with interest. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“What do you wanna know?” 

“Dunno. I just want to hear your voice.” He replies and Mark’s brain had, maybe, short-circuited. He pretty much would do anything for Donghyuck at this point, so he says the first things that comes to his mind. 

“I’m from Canada, I came here when I was six years old. I like rap and hip-hop music. My favorite fruit is watermelon. Pre-med is exhausting and I wanna quit most of the time, but I really want to help and save lives, so I find the source to keep working hard in that. I did swimming in high school and I wanted to do it here too but my schedule is a bitch so it can’t be helped.” 

“I feel lucky.” Interrupts Donghyuck. Mark tilts his head in confusion, Donghyuck steals a quick glance at his lips and his ears turn red. He clears his throat. “I mean, going to dates must be hard with your pre-med schedule.” 

“Well, not all days you get a death experience worth of a date.” He jokes and Donghyuck laughs. 

“Totally worth it.” 

“Totally.” Repeats Mark, staring at Donghyuck, who’s looking at him back with fondness and Mark feels something warm in the tip of his stomach spread in all his body. Then food is in the table and the spell is gone. 

* 

It’s already half midnight the moment Donghyuck and Mark leave the ramen place. He knows it’s the moment they separate ways but he doesn’t want to say goodbye. He wants to talk to Donghyuck longer, he wants to hear him laugh again and he wants Donghyuck with him _longer_. But that makes Mark feel whiny and desperate and mostly vulnerable, because he just meet him yesterday. 

“For some reason I don’t want to go home yet.” Mumbles Donghyuck under his breath, clear enough to be heard for Mark, but lower enough if Mark wanted to ignore it. 

He doesn’t. 

“Yeah, me neither. My dorm is close, wanna watch movies?” 

“Marvel?” Donghyuck asks excitedly. 

“Deal.” 

And they start walking, shoulders touching. 

It’s dark, but for a thursday night, Seoul streets are pretty much filled with students. Mark keeps stealing glances at Donghyuck under the streetlights. They suit him a lot, making his eye makeup glitter and his earrings sparkle. It’s cold and Donghyuck’s nose is already red. It takes all of Mark force to not kiss it, instead he takes a snowflake away from his hair. Donghyuck laughs softly at the gesture and Mark quickly rest his hands at his sides. A warm spread across his fingers and he notices with amazing slowness that Donghyuck intertwined their fingers together. 

“I’m cold.” He lies. 

Mark makes a sound from the back of his throat, not trusting his voice. He feels so giddy and he doesn’t fight the urge of grinning wide anymore. 

This is the best date he has ever had and the best part of it, it’s that it hasn’t ended. 

* 

Donghyuck falls asleep sometime in the movie in Mark’s shoulder. He has two options now: lift Donghyuck to his bed or let him sleep in the couch. Donghyuck looks tiny and easy to lift, but Mark already knows that said boy goes to gym five times per week and the last time Mark did something related to exercise was running to class today. Still, he tries it. 

Donghyuck is a heavy sleeper, Mark notices. He tucks him to bed and takes his shoes off. Donghyuck mumbles something in his sleep and takes Mark hand before leaving. “Don’t go.” 

Mark is a statue; his heart about to burst out of his chest. 

Donghyuck blinks his eyes open and reaches past the edge of the bed, his fingers resting lazily in the space free between him and the wall. “Come here.” 

“Huh?” Mark chokes out. 

“It’s your bed, isn’t it?” Donghyuck yawns. 

Mark bites his lips before taking off his shoes and climbing next to Donghyuck. 

“Wait till Johnny knows about this.” Whispers Donghyuck absently. He moves closer and takes Mark’s hair between his fingers. Just the way Mark likes. 

“Goodnight, Hyuck.” 

“Goodnight, Mark.” 

* 

It takes a month and half to Donghyuck (and a lot of Johnny nagging) to finally get the courage and ask Mark out. It’s almost winter break and Donghyuck can’t think of a good excuse to see Mark in holidays, so his best option is to see him as boyfriends. Very logical. 

This is because Donghyuck almost chased Mark in campus, since that said boy was no lying when he said he had a busy schedule. So the only moments they could spent together it’s because Donghyuck asked for his lunch breaks and runs across the campus to meet him. They don’t mind if it’s just thirty minutes of talking, for both of them, it’s the best moment in the day. 

With that said, Mark (finally) accepts another date with Donghyuck this saturday night. He can’t hide his happiness and text his friends the good news. 

**_gays being dudes_**

**_(109 messages unread)_**

**donghyuck [9:01]**

everyone i have an annoucemnt 

*announcement 

i FINALLY have a date with mark after a MONTH 

**johnny [9:01]**

if u don’t ask him out,,,, 

**yuta [9:01]**

he finally got tired of all ur whining you mean 

**taeyong [9:02]**

poor kid, pre med sucks i can’t blame him 

**donghyuck [9:03]**

he looked so tired yesterday :(( 

he fell asleep in my shoulder in our way home uwu 

**jaehyun [9:03]**

im at how you two do the most couples-ish things 

**johnny [9:03]**

but still don’t date? 

same 

**sicheng [9:04]**

im getting tired of this hyuck 

ask him out pls 

and make him rest 

**donghyuck [9:05]**

sir yes sir!!!! 

* 

Donghyuck takes his car keys before giving a second look at his outfit. He went for something really dateable, a top tier look: black parka, brown beanie, his favorite Michael Jackson shirt tucked in his black ripped jeans. He did his normal make up: eyes with soft orange glitter and eyebrows. He sent a selca to Johhny who said “Go get him tiger!” Really motivational. 

He texted Mark when he was at his dorm. A minute later, Mark was coming to his car. Donghyuck started to smile before he saw in what state was Mark. 

“Dear jesus Mark, are you okay?” He doesn’t hide his concern, before cupping Mark’s face in his hands. 

Mark has his eyes and nose red, his skin looking really pale. “It’s just a cold.” Mark voices comes husky and looks up to meet Donghyuck’s gaze. “I should be good, I took some pills, so let’s go, yes?” 

Donghyuck can’t help to shake his head. “Mark, you really look bad and I thought that was impossible. Go and rest, we can make it another time.” He says, trying to not sound bitter. He’s not sure when they can make it _another time_. 

Mark whines and pouts. “But I miss you, it’s been a month since we hung out.” He takes Donghyuck’s hands and intertwines them. “C’mon, it’s just a cold. I can make it.” He tries again before coughing loudly and longer. 

Donghyuck turns off his car. “What about we stay indoors and I cook for you some chicken soup?” He proposes. 

Mark blinks with disbelief. “Will you do that?” 

Donghyuck grins. “Babysit you? Anytime, babe.” 

Mark turns red at the pet name and lowers his head to look at his hands intertwined. 

“Actually-” started Donghyuck. 

“Donghyuck-” said at the same Mark. 

They both laugh, the restless mood now dissipated. Donghyuck cleared his throat. “Let’s go.” 

Both boys go inside. Donghyuck orders Mark to put on comfy clothes while he does his food. Thanks god, Mark has vegetables and instant chicken soup, so he starts to cook. 

“Hey.” Mark speaks softly from the doorframe. Using gym pants and a simple black shirt. Donghyuck wants to hug him right there. Instead he keeps an eye in the soup. 

“Why don’t you set the table? I’ll make you hot tea.” 

Mark nods and starts picking up his books from the table. “I don’t know how I got a cold, as a med student I really take care of myself…” 

“Those things happen, Mark, no need to apologize.” Donghyuck pauses for a moment to choose the right words. “Not gonna lie, this is not how I planned the night but I still like it. As long I’m with you.” 

Donghyuck can feel himself and Mark cringe. “That’s cheesy.” 

“Shut up.” Hisses Donghyuck from the kitchen. 

“So how were you planning the night?” Ask Mark, now standing next to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck turns his head, before grinning. “Something chessy. I guess it’ll have to wait for the next time.” 

Suddenly, Mark doesn’t feel sick at all. 

“Sit.” Orders Donghyuck. 

Mark does as he’s told and starts eating. In a way, Donghyuck’s soup tastes the same way all instant soup taste but he cut vegetables and chicken, and Mark can feel the love he poured in it. He wants to scream how much he loves him. Because heck yeah, he wants to say the L word now. 

Donghyuck looks at him finishing his soup in a time record and passes him a cup of hot tea. The effect is instant and Mark feels dozy. Donghyuck helps Mark to move to his bed. He checks if he has fever before trapping him in all the bedsheets he can find in the room. 

“Can you stay?” Mark asks. Donghyuck just nods, he can’t find any reason to say no (except maybe that he’ll get a cold too). “Use some of my clothes and come here.” 

Donghyuck goes for gym shorts and a white shirt. He lays next to Mark, now face to face. 

“I want to say something.” 

“Shoot.” Jokes Donghyuck, trying to calm his heart beat. 

“I really like you.” 

Four words. Four words that make Donghyuck shake and burn all his body. He gathers all the courage he can finds and closes the distance between them. It was just a peek touch of lips that make Donghyuck crave for more. 

Mark turned to the other side and mumbled against his pillow. “What if you catch my cold?” His eyes are wide with worry. 

Donghyuck grins and kisses him again. “I totally don’t mind getting a cold.” 

Mark gives up after the third kiss. “I really like you.” He says again between kisses. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to kiss you here.” Laughs Donghyuck, before kissing him again. And again. 

* 

“Did you catch a cold?” Johnny asks him in the change room. 

Donghyuck grins before he starts coughing. “Nah. It was totally worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me !!!!!!11


End file.
